Nearly all musicians find the treble portion of the piano compass weak compared to the volume, dynamic range, sustain, and tonal color of the lower portion. This weakness makes any note-to-note unevenness in the treble more apparent in many musical contexts. Piano tone-regulation procedures used to produce an even dynamic range across the entire compass involve voicing the more powerful sections of notes down to match the weakest section. The top two octaves of even the best pianos invariably have an excess of “woody”, hammer impact sound that is most prominent during loud playing. Accordingly, improved methods, apparatus, and systems for manufacturing, repairing, adjusting, and/or modifying a piano or like musical instrument to improve the musical utility of treble notes are desired.